Perfection
by shun-the-cyclops
Summary: Loki returns to earth, but as Laila, the most beautiful girl because every man sees her differently, they see her as what THEY consider the prettiest a girl can be.Right in the middle of his plot to take over mankind, he meets someone who he never wanted to see again.Or so he thought.Can Loki balance trying to take over the world while falling for one of its protectors? frostiron
1. Chapter 1

It came easily to him.

Just like breathing, or blinking, anything really. It was just natural.

Those asguardian idiots, did they REALLY think they could contain Loki? He had that power, to shape-shift into anything.

Like I said, it came naturally to him.

If he walked past the guards, they'd see him, but what would they think of a little bug flying around? Not much.

So that's exactly what he was. A small fly. He was out of that dungeon in seconds.

He'd known Thor was going to return to Midguard, he'd been planning it since he'd left. A fly. A fly was small enough, he could eaisily sit on Thor's shoulder and travel back with him. You may wonder why the god of mischeif would want to return to Midguard after such a disappointment the time before. Well this time, Loki was ready.

Should I use the term "Loki"?

Because that fly wasn't going to become Loki when it got there. No, that fly was going to turn into Laila.

You see, Loki had a new plan. He would become a woman, named Leila, and take over the world in a much more subtle manner.

Leila would be the most beautiful woman in Midgaurd, because every man would see her as such.

If one man like women with blond hair and blue eyes, that's what she'd look like to them. She'd be exactly what they wanted, but only through their eyes , she was different to every person that saw her. She'd get close, then take over their mind. Slowly buiding the army until it was enough.

After that? Well, farewell to the avengers.

In Loki's Mind, it was foolproof.

But, hey, whoever said Loki is quite sane?

He had to remain a fly for a few days, until Thor made his journey.

Using the power of the Tesseract, they were both on Midguard in an instant.

Loki left his… adoptive brother as soon as they were on the ground. No use hanging around him. He flew straight into a dark alleyway, made sure there was no one around who could see, then he transformed. Again, it was natural to him. He didn't even flinch as his tiny fly-sized body grew into a the body of a full-grown woman.

He took catious steps, trying to fit into the body of Leila as quickly as possible.

Yes, he had been a woman before, on multiple occasions and multiple species as well, but it still took a couple minutes to get used to it. He had never tried to magic that made him appear as any man wanted. Part of him wondered what he'd see in his reflection if he were to look at it. Part of him knew to avoid doing so, he needed to remain a mystery to himself, for if he got too attactched to thinking he looked a certain way, he might forget that everyone else sees him as something different.

Walking down the streets he definantly noticed some heads turning. A few winks, some jaws dropped. He just laughed to himself, enjoying this new, good attention.

He would definantly need somewhere to stay, so he conjured up a purse that was full of money. Yes, it was all a hallucination, but no one needed to know that.

He checked into a hotel, smiling at the man behind the counter who was literally drooling, and went immediately up to his room.

The first thing he noticed was that the wall behind the bed was nothing but a mirror. There was one in the bathroom as well. How was he going to avoid looking at himself now?

He sighed and sat down on a bed, looking the opposite direction of the wall behind him.

Until night fell, and he could go out and start building his army, he remained unsure of what to do. He tried to operate what the midguardians call a "television" but couldn't figure it out so instead angrily hurled the remote across the room. It hit the wall, the batteries few out.

He really hadn't planned this life out well. There wasn't much for him to do but sit around and wait.

Though he was unaware of it, he must've dozed off at some point because he woke up and the sky outside his window was dark, lit by only a couple visible stars. This is, afterall, a big city and you know, light pollution could really fuck things up. Leila missed- well no, LOKI missed the asguardian nights, filled with stars as far as the eye could see. Leila, however, had grown up in New York City and was used to this kind of nonsense. That was part of the story he had for her anyway. He didn't need much of a story for her, really. Just her looks and a couple ways too keep a conversation going for a few minutes, but that was really it. That was all that would be necessary, these midguardians were quite… idioic. They didn't care if the prettyiest girl in the world had the brain of a sack of potatoes. She was the prettiest girl in the world, what else mattered?((((**A/N: (I hate doing a/n's in the middle of stories, but this kind of necessary.) I just want everyone to know know that I do NOT agree with this viewpoint, I just know it is how asguardians would see the human race. Plz don't yell at me or hate me. Everyone is beautiful. Now lets get on with the story**))))

He stood up, but forgot about the mirror and caught a glimpse of himself. He couldn't look away.

Leila had long dark curly hair, she was thin and pale, but he could see a firceness in her forest green eyes. That was the only factor that reminded him that he was gaping at a reflection of HIMSELF. Still. He found it mesmerizing. Every inch of her, he face, her hair. To most humans she'd probably be average, but to Loki, it was like meeting his perfect match. He shook his head, turning away from the mirror.

_That is not what she looks like. It is just an illusion. _He told himself, forcing his legs to carry him to the door.

But the sight of Leila still lingered in his mind, even as he walked down the street, even as he walked into a night club, even as he watched the whole room stare directly at him.

Even as a delighted smirk made it's way across his face.

**A/N: ALLLRRRRIIIGGGHT. Chapter one is done. Yeah. I really hope you liked it. Err… I know he/she hasn't met tony yet, but im getting there, this was just the backstory, cuz I mean itd be kinda weird if I just started it off with him and tony together where loki is leila and back on eath and there is no further explanation. **

**Suggestions welcome :D**

**Please review! **

**I'll update ASAP! **


	2. Chapter 2

Leila was immediately surronded by men. They offered to buy her drinks, they offered to dance with her. He just laughed and went along with it. Asguardians don't get drunk like humans do, and even though most of the beer tasted sickening, he was able to gulp it down and ignore the burning in his throat.

Finally he decided that that was enoguh fooling around, time to put his plan into action. He Grabbed one of the better-looking men by the ahoulder and whispered in his ear in a voice that was thick with venom.

"Want to come home with me?"

The man nodded, he reminded him of a puppy dog, ready for a treat.

"Well let's go then." He said, giggling like girls do.

He led the man out of the club, trying not to laugh at the disappointed faces of everyone else.

About two blocks down the road, the two disappeared into an alleyway.

"Laillaa…" he slurred "whhaat…aree youuu doingg cuutiee?" The man was smiling at first, but when Leila didn't respond, his face became confused. "baaabby…. C'mere….gimme a kisss Lailaaa" Leila leaned away from the man, laughing at how messed up his voice was from drinking. Then, he put up his hand, and a spear formed in it. It was a familiar one, with a blue, glowing light. He pressed it up against the man's heart and waited until his eyes were glazed pover with a bright blue.

"You're mine now, _darling_." Laila whispered into the man's ear, laughing maniacally. The man fell to the ground, his drunken brain taken over, as he left the alley behind.

No one in the club questioned his quick return, and they were all over him again in an instant.

Leila claimed at least 10 other victims that night. No one questioned the fact that every man she took never came back. He was just getting a bit tired and ready to go home when he saw the back of a man's head.

It looked familiar, but he could telll that this man was sexy on the other side. He crossed the dance floor, grabbed the man by the shoulder and turned him around.

Laila tried extremely hard not to gasp when his entire brain was screaming at him to get out of there right that instant.

There was a second, as soon as the man saw him, where Laila could've sworn he knew exactly who she was, but it passed quickly as a hunger entered his eyes instead.

"Why, hello there. I don't belive we've met." Laila said, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Well, I don't remember everyone, but-" he grabbed her waist and pulled her up against him "I don't think so either." They began to dance.

Laila had no idea what to do right now. Because the man that his body was pressed close to, the man that he could see, smell, and hear perfectly, was the same man that had proven one fact, _you can't have control of everybody. _The one man that Loki had failed to hypnotize, the one who ruined his entire plan.

Laila, was face to face with none other, than Tony Stark.

THE Tony Stark. Big-shot. Iron man. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philatrapist.

"You're Stark." She said plainly.

"Please, call me Tony."

"Alright Tony…"

"You don't know what to say. Does my fame scare you? You never did tell me your name sweetie."

"errr.. Lo- Leila." He tried not to cringe, and forced a laugh, "I'm sorry, I may have had too many beers tonight, can't even remember my own name!"

Tony laughed, but Leila could swear he saw suspicion cross his face.

"So, Leila," the way he said his fake name made a shiver run up his spine, "what brings you here tonight?" He tried to keep up the innocent, curious act, but he made it pretty clear that he had full intentions on having Leila in his bed before morning.

Inside Leila's head, Loki was at a total loss of what to do. He couldn't control Stark, he knew that already, and if he tried, the avengers would find out, they'd assemble again and beat his ass back into asguard. He knew with comeplete sureness, that if he flirted with Stark he would have to sleep with the man. Sure he'd done worse. But sleep with one of his worst enemies? Not quite appealing. Mentally he slapped himself. _Not quite appealing_. That implied that he didn't find it totally revolting, which he wanted to believe that he did.

"Um, you're kinda quite, Laila." He shook he head and laughed lightly.

"Like I said, I'm a bit out of it."

"That's okay," he said smiling, then he leaned in, for a second Laila thought it was to kiss her, but instead he moved up to his ear and whispered "it always seems better… you know," he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger "when you're _intoxicated._"

Loki wanted to scream. But not he understood why so many girls sought after this man. His breath was warm, his voice was toxic, his eyes were hypnotizing, and to top it all off, he was down-right sexy. He almost yelled at himself outloud for that. Then he told himself it was the girl's way of thinking intruding on his brain as well as his body. No big deal. Not at all.

Stark chose that moment to let out a hearty laugh and Laila found himself laughing as well. It felt kind of good. They were both drunk. Stark more than Laila, but wither way they both had the giggles. After such a heavy topic it was nice to let out that laughter.

Without it, what would've kept Loki sane for the rest of that night?

Probably nothing.

Considering that after a couple more rounds, he found himself being led out the door, holding onto Tony's strong, warm hand. It felt nice. He'd never held hands with anyone. Not even Thor when they were small.

Even the warmness of his hand, and the laughter that bubbled around them, and the fact that he was drunk and only slightly aware of what was going on, well none of it could distract him enough to keep his mind off of what was going to come next.

_There's pretty much no way out of it now._ He told himself.

Let's get something clear, Loki and Tony do not like eachother.

Tony only wanted the beatiful woman that Loki had shrouded himself with, and Loki was only here because he saw no way out it.

He spent the rest of the walk trying to think of way out of it. He concentrated the still-functioning part of his brain onto just the task of finding a way out. There was none. Nothing came to his mind.

Nothing came to his mind as the turned around the last corner.

Nothing came to mind as he walked into Stark towers.

Nothing came to mind when Tony and him made out in the elvator.

And absolutely nothing came to mind when he was shoved onto Tony Stark's luxorious bed.

**A/N: I was tring so hard to keep this at "T" but im going to change the rating. This is going to get bad FAST. Sorry. I promise it wont all be smut, and actual love will come in. I swear. I just… err I need it for the plot you see. Alright? Also, in regards to the fact that my grammar and spelling are probably awful:**

**Fact one: it is almost 4:00 in the morning **

**Fact two: I do not have an editor**

**Fact three: I am not an editor**

**Fact four: spell check refuses to work. **

**Fact five: I tried, please don't murder me. **

**I will update ASAP Review plz ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS M-RATED CONTENT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TO READ M-RATED CONTENT, YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND THE STORY WILL GO ON AND MAKE SENSE (as long as you remember that it happened, you don't have to read about it.) M-RATED MEANS SERIOUS LEMONS/SMUT/ADULT SCENES. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. (ANOTHER WARNING: THIS AUTHOR HAS NEVER WRITTEN M-RATED CONTENT IN HER STORIES, SO IF ITS REALLY REALLY BAD, PLEASE TELL ME, BUT BE FORGIVING) **

**Also, to all the people who followed/fave'd me before this story: I am truly sorry for this. **

**Alright, enough warnings…. On with it…. **

Laila was shoved into the white comforter on Tony's California king-sized bed, and Tony was on him in and instant. Their kissing growing more passionate by the second.

Laila wasn't sure what she was wearing. I mean, she knew what she saw herself wearing, but didn't know what Tony saw.

Whatever it was, Stark had it ripped off and thrown across the room in a matter of seconds. She was laying under him with nothing but underwear. Her bra was gone as well. Tony eyed her hungrily, his pants becoming tight around the crotch. He began kissing her, first her lips, then he trailed down her body, stopping at her breasts. He kissed one, circling his tounge around the tip for a bit, then went to the other.

Much to Loki's shagrin, he found his female self moaning softly.

Tony moved on down her belly after a while and to her underwear, stopping right before he reached them. He looked up, as if asking for permission. Laila forced a devious grin as he pulled down her panties.

He sat ther for a second, admiring, and laila sat up before he could do anything. Inside her brain Loki figured he couldn't just sit there and do nothing the entire time, so he unbuttoned Tony's shirt and pants. Tony pulled off his own pants and sat back down in only boxers, grinning, "I was wondering when you were gonna do that sweetheart." Then he leaned his mouth down to her and kissed her clit. She let out some more soft moans as he kept kissing and licking it.

Eventually she sat up and said, "my turn."

Tony smiled and stood up. Laila followed, pulling off his boxers to reveal his already-hard and nicely sized member.

Loki couldn't clear out the thought that he was about to put that stupid, wretched iron man's dick IN HIS MOUTH. He just could barely bear the thought. He sighed internally, _It's alright. There are much worse things I could be doing… right? _He finally went for it.

Laila started out slow, just licking the head, then started going up and down the shaft. She could hear Tony moaning, and took that as an incouragement to continue. She began going up and down faster and faster. Tony moaned, "Laila… Laila don't stop,' he said resting a hand on her head, "please don't stop."

She kissed up and down the whole thing, and finally settled on licking the tip while rubbing her hand up and down the rest.

"LAILA, OH FUCK DON'T STOP." Inwardly Loki had to grin. Here was Tony Stark, screaming his fake name. Begging for him.

"OH… OH I'M…. I'M…" Just then Laila felt a gooey substance come into her mouth. She swallowed, taking her mouth off of him and smiling up at him.

"Had enough?"

Tony laughed, a wildness in his eyes. "Never." He guestured for her to stand up, then he shoved her on the bed, laying on top of her.

Loki knew what was coming next.

Tony shoved himself into her.

Laila screamed.

Tony showed no mercy, he shoved in and out , in and out, faster and faster.

Laila screamed and moaned. Not understanding how pain could feel that good.

"TONY I'M GONNA-" she came, the orgasm rolling out of her.

Tony kept going until he had also released, but inside of her, then he stopped and laid down next to her, both of them breathless.

Tony let out a small laugh, turning on his side to face her. "You're on of the best, you know. And I'd know. Being a playboy certantly gets me around, I know who's the best, and you," he kissed her cheek, "are it."

Laila sighed, blushing.

Inside, Loki celbrated a victory, not because he's had sex with Tony, but because he'd managed to convince him that he was a girl that knew how to please. They fell asleep totally naked, lying next to eachother.

**(A/N: the smut is now over, if you skipped the last bit you can continue reading from here) **

When he woke up, Loki noticed something different. Tony still lay stark naked beside him, but he no longer felt like Laila.

He bolted up in bed and ran to the closest mirror.

What he saw was not the pretty girl that had mesmerised him the day before. He saw a naked Loki, staring back at him.

"Oh shit."

He willed himself to transform back, but something was going wrong. He wasn't changing. He let out a frustrated groan, unsure of what to do now. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Laila, you in there?"

He put on his best girls voice and mumbled "Yeah. I'm in here, I'm fine. Be out in a minute."

"Okay, just don't keep me waiting, baby."

Loki heard footsteps walking away from the door. He wanted to be relieved but he had bigger problems to deal with than that. He tried so hard to change back. It had worked every single time before. Why wasn't it working now?

He now was in a state of blind panic. If Tony saw him like this, not only would he become the laughingstock of the world, he could very well be killed because they'd know that the prison couldn't contain him.

He tried to think clearly, but there was no way out of this. He was trapped in Tony Stark's bathroom, as himself, and not to mention totally naked.

Tony was outside the door again. "Laila, what's wrong, come out here!"

Loki didn't reply.

"Laila? Laila? Come on, answer me!"

The door creaked open, loki screamed and turned his back to the door.

"Laila, why aren't you resp- oh my god. No. You aren't…"

"Yes I am." Loki was on the verge of sobbbing. He turned his head to face Tony. "Nice to see you again Iron man." He said, hiding that fact that he was extremely upset by growling.

"Wish I could say likewise, _Laila._" Loki cringed.

"So I guess you're going to call S.H.E.I.L.D and get me killed, right?"

"OF COURSE I AM! You tricked me into thinking you're a girl, what was the purpose of that?" his voice suddenly became softer, "Loki, was it because you wanted to-"

"No." Loki said, cutting him off before realized that that would be a good excuse and might get Tony to give him a little bit of sympathy.

"Loki… Come here. If you don't want me to look when you turn around I won't. As a matter of fact, I'll go get you some clothes." He walked away and returned a few minutes later with a dark blue t-shirt and plain jeans, along with underwear. Loki looked at it questioningly. "Don't worry. They're clean." He nooded and grabbed the clothes, putting them on. Surprisingly, they actually fit.

"Er…thanks?" Loki walked out of the bathroom and Stark motioned for him to sit on the couch next to him.

"Tell me honestly. Why did you do that Loki?"

Loki sighed and shook his head. "No reason."

"You expect me to believe you?"

He shrugged "Kinda."

Tony siged and put his hand to his face, frustrated. "Well no. Because Loki, guys don't just magically turn into girls and have sex with men who tried to kill them every day." He had a valid point. Loki couldn't explain it to him though. It would be impossible, really. Plus the avengers would show up as soon as the heard the story. Who knows. The could be downstairs right now, just waiting for him to walk into their trap. He shuddered.

Tony's face softened when Loki didn't say anything and just sat there staring at the floor.

"Alright."

"What?"

"Alright. I won't call the avengers. Not that I wanted to anyway, I mean admitting that I had sex with YOU? Uh, no. As soon as you get back into your girl form I'll let you leave. But just remember, I did you a favor. You owe me one." With that he stood up and went off to do who-knows-what.

Loki Found his form changing even when he didn't even think about changing back.

"Well that would've been more useful a little while ago." He grumbled, collecting Laila's clothes off the floor where they'd been thrown the night before and sliding into them instead of Stark's outfit.

After that he left, stopping outside the door to look up at approximately where the workshop would be, he could swear he saw a face watching him, but it was high up. He probably was just totally seeing things.

But even as he looked away and started walking back towards his hotel, he couldn't help but think that there was another reason Tony would've just let him go.

**A/N: I like need reviews on this chapter guys. Totally unsure about it. So yeah. Help me out here please. **

**I am so sorry for the smut *shakes head* **

**And I'm also sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Usually if I go thru this stuff much I make changes to the plot which make the story worse, so…yeah. **

**Alright, I'll try to update tonight as I don't think I'll be able to on Friday or Saturday. **

**HAPPY THORSDAY EVERYONE ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WELL THAT ONLY TOOK LIKE 50 YEARS. Sorry guys. Been terribly busy. Kinda. Anyway. On with this madness. **

Laila went back to his comfy hotel room and shifted back into Loki, sighing. That's was so weird. He didn't even know what to think about the whole situation, so he just flopped onto his back, staring at nothing. He thought about Asguard. He thought about his children. He thought about everything but the avengers.

He must've fallen asleep, because he woke up at sometime around 16:00. He couldn't remember any dreams, but he'd probably had some. He always had the most vivid dreams back on Asguard. Asguard. He kinda missed being there. Not the prison cell he'd been in the LAST time he was there, but before any of it. Before he had fallen into the stupid abyss, even before he'd found out what he was. He missed being accepted. He craved it.

Ever since he'd found out his heritage, he couldn't get close to his adoptive family, and when he fell into the abyss, no matter what world he traveled to, no one liked him there. No one cared about him. He longed for the days when he had a family. A home. And he knew Thor wanted him to return more than anything, but he knew if he ever went back he'd be rejected, locked in a cell. And lord knows what was left of his REAL family didn't want him, he'd killed his own true father. He was nothing but an outcast.

What had happened that morning was so much more than a random, weird and unexpected act of kindness, it was the first time in what felt like centuries that some one had been kind.

That bothered Loki in a way he couldn't exactly explain.

So instead of giving himself a headache by thinking about it, he just tried to push the thought out of his mind, though it still lingered in the back of his mind, poisoning all of his thoughts.

He decided to busy himself by polishing his armor and his weapons, making sure they were all ready, after all, he was planning on going back out tonight.

He did, and he ran into Stark in the first club he went to. Well not really ran into. Just saw. He wasn't sure if Stark had seen him. He didn't think so, he left and moved on to the next club. While on his way there he, for the first time, looked down at himself and wondered how Tony saw him. When he was disguised as Laila, he never knew what other people saw. Whatever their definition of perfect is, which, he guessed, was different for pretty much everyone. He also wondered if anyone else saw what he'd seen in that mirror.

He went into that club it was too loud for any thoughts. Some dumb midguardian…what do you call it? Rap? Was playing at probably the highest volume he'd ever heard in his whole life.

Maybe it was just because they didn't have much in the way of music on Asguard, and if they didn't have it there, they certainly didn't have it in any of the other realms where luxury was NOT the highest priority.

He claimed one man before something deep down inside of him felt wrong. He felt like he was going to vomit, but he didn't. Whatever the feeling was, it slashed through him, ripping his veins apart piece by piece.

He wanted to scream in agony, instead he ran away form the now blue-eyed man, and he ran aimlessly down the street, not slowing for anything, anyone. It didn't matter. He needed to get away.

He eventually ran into someone hard, cursing at both himself and the other person as he stood up.

"Watch it." Laila hissed

"Why don't you, I'm not the one running down the street like a madwoman." The man said, rubbing the back of his head.

Wait. Loki knew that voice. He hid he face. "Yeah, right sorry about that." He mumbled, then he broke into a run again.

"Wait, do I know you?" he heard from behind him, but he didn't turn to answer the question. "You owe me a favor. Just remember that." The second yell came after a few seconds, but Laila was already gone.

He ran for about two hours straight before collapsing on a park bench. Asguardians were pretty good at running, but even gods got tired, especially when he couldn't use his male-self, which was much stronger than this weak, feminine form that he wore now.

The feeling had grown weaker.

He still was at a loss as to what it was, he'd never felt such a deep feeling that bore through his heart before. He always thought of his heart as so cold, nothing could ever touch it. And nothing had, but this feeling.

It wasn't good, like love or happiness, and it wasn't deep like sadness, nor hungry like anger. No, it was as if the feeling itself was attacking him, like a little monster inside of him, trying to break free.

He breathed deeply, he was now deep into the night, and he'd run out of the city. Not too far, obviously, he wasn't like, deep in the country or anything, just no skyscrapers or insane noises.

He lay down on the bench, sleep didn't dare try to overcome him. Instead he just stared at the sky, which was covered in clouds, until it began to rain.

It wasn't like he couldn't bear cold and wet. He was a fucking frost giant for crying out loud.

He did not recognize this new feeling either. It was of complete uncaring, mixed with anger. He didn't know who it was aimed at. Probably himself because he was being a lazy-ass and lying on a stupid park bench in the rain instead of taking over the planet.

He let out a low, dissatisfied growl and picked himself up off the bench, soaked to the bone.

For probably the first time ever, he shivered.

It was such an odd feeling. He was a frost giant, he never was too cold, but there he was, making his way home, teeth chattering against the rain.

Also for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel up to world domination. He was afraid that feeling would return to claim the rest of him. Kill him slowly and painfully. He shook his head. What the heck had gotten into him as of late? Letting feelings consume him, having sex with Tony Stark, not wanting to take over the world when it was laid out for him so perfectly.

He must've been going insane.

But that was the other thing, it just occurred to him, maybe he'd been insane all along.

"Well, if I'm already over the brink, then I does not matter, now does it?" he murmured under his breath. "I can just push it further, and it will not matter, because everyone hates me already, and I have already slipped into madness. " He just told him self this over and over until he realized that he was eventually back where he started. The world was now shimmering with morning light, and it was not welcome. He didn't want it to be morning, he much preferred the darkness of the night.

He looked at the buildings around him. The night club, a small diner across the street, and arcade, a hotel. He must've walked right past Stark Towers without even knowing it. He sighed, unsure of what to do now. He didn't particularly care for the idea of setting foot in that hotel again, and there was not much to do during the day. He supposed he could claim some victims, but that seemed meaningless now, despite what he'd been telling himself.

Loki just did not want to take over the universe. He did not care for the idea of having everyone under his control.

He sat down on the curb and watched the world go by, his mind wandering.

This time he allowed his thoughts to travel where he did not want them to go. Who cared any more?

Loki would not call this slump a depression, though others might have had they seen him as he was or knew what he was going through.

He really didn't have a clue as to what was going on in his brain.

Suddenly he felt something light touch his hand. It was a piece of paper, and it began to blow away with the wind. He ran into the street, chasing it until he grasped it. He breathed deeply, unfolding it, telling himself it was probably just a piece of trash and no big deal, but he still wanted to read it none the less.

"_Meet me in one hour" _

Loki looked at is curiously. Was this meant for him? Surely not. He didn't know where to meet this person, therefore it couldn't possibly have been meant for him. He defiantly know what it meant if it was.

Either way he found himself walking back and sitting on the same curb exactly one hour later. He felt a gloved hand grasp one of his own. He hadn't been paying attention, and the person had snuck up on him.

Whoever it was wore a hat over part of his face, and it cast a shadow over the rest. He also wore a coats and jeans, plus gloves and steel-toe boots.

But that grip that clasped around his hand. He knew it from somewhere. Just… where?

He hated to admit it, but the first thought to cross his mind was Tony.

Surely not.

He wasn't this type of person, to show up ominously and take him away. Tony caused a scene, he liked attention, he would never be one to lurk in the shadows.

The mysterious man drew closer and whispered in his ear, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes" _No._

"Do you know where I'm taking you?"

"Yes" _No. _

That voice though. He knew it too.

Stark flashed through his mind again, but he pushed the thought aside. Being taken somewhere by Stark would never ever be a good thing. It was someone else, for sure.

But the thought kept chewing at his brain until he was forced to think it.

He was lead into a cool building.

Stark Towers.

"'Can I talk?" he whispered in Tony's ear.

"Yeah. We're safe now."

"Why am I here?"

"Because I want to talk to you, Loki."

"About?"

"Follow me."

He led him upstairs and into the same living room/ bar area that he'd talked to him once before.

"Remember this place?" Tony asked. Then, he pointed to a spot on the floor, where a man-shaped crater was. "Remember that?"

"All too well." Loki replied, looking around nervously.

Tony looked at him, and a lust fell into his eyes, then he shook his head. "Dammit, Loki, please turn back into a boy. This is getting creepy."

Loki let the cover fall off to reveal normal him, dressed, miraculously, in normal clothing.

"Much better."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, actually, because now I do not want to kiss you, which is always a good thing."

"You wanted to kiss me before?" he asked teasingly.

"You," he replied pointing, "need to look in a mirror sometime."

"Does not matter."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't see me as- Well forget it. It's complicated."

"Can't be that complicated."

"As a woman I appear to any man as what he sees as perfect, so if I look in a mirror, I see what I think is perfect, which is almost certainly not the same. Now please tell me why I'm here."

Tony sighed. "You looked very depressed this morning, you know that, right?"

Loki sat down on the floor instead of the couch. Tony looked at him questioningly, then back at the couch, then back at him, finally deciding to sit on the floor beside him.

"Is it about…?"

Loki sighed, "No. I am not depressed."

"I don't believe you."

"Why are you trying to be nice?"

"You want me to be mean?"

"Well…no, but it is not like you."

"How do you know anything about me?"

"You're right, I do not."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"That's the problem, I know not what troubles me." He stood up, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "I can't stay here."

"Just tell me what's wrong. Please."

"Why does it trouble you, Anthony?"

"I just need to know that it wasn't because of the other night. Because you know I had no idea it was you."

"No. I-It's not."

Tony sighed. "Loki, you are lying. I thought you'd be less obvious. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry. If I'd known, I wouldn't have…"

"Stark, please… please don't"

"Don't what?"

"Apologize. It was my fault. I went up to you in that stupid club."

"Did you know it was me?"

Loki bit his lip, "No, I knew it was someone I knew, but not you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I brought you here."

"No. Don't be."

They stood silently, both staring at the floor for a few minutes, then Loki laughed nervously "this is so awkward, you know."

"Yeah. It is." His eyes stayed trained on the floor.

Loki sat back down on the floor beside him, looking at him intently, studying his features.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just looking at you."

"Why?"

"Well you are certainly more interesting than the floor."

Tony chuckled a little, and eventually looked up at Loki's face. "You can stay here if you want."

"I have a hotel, thank you."

"Okay. Just didn't know, because I actually thought you might be sleeping on park benches when I saw you there last ni-" he cut himself off, realizing his mistake.

"You saw that? I was miles away from here? Did you _follow _me?"

"Yeah," Loki stood up angrily, "WAIT! Loki, it's not what you think. I was drunk, I saw you in girl form, I followed you, by the time I knew what was going on, I was already there. Please don't be mad."

"So you actually stalked me."

"It wasn't like that."

Loki laughed, "Stark, you really are different than you seem."

Tony rolled his eyes, "come on, drunk playboy, beautiful girl. I know you don't visit earth much, but that one can't be new." Loki nodded.

"I know. Listen this is getting weirder by the second. I think I'd better go."

"No you can…" Tony considered this for a moment then shook his head, "yeah. You should."

"Anthony, can I ask you something before I go?"

"Um…"

"Why did you let me go, yesterday? You know I was here for a bad purpose, why wouldn't you kill me?"

"I don't know."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Maybe."

"When I'm in my… other form, what do I look like to you?"

Tony just looked at him, a glimpse of fear and that weird emotion Loki had felt pass through his eyes in a split second, then his face calmed and a smile spread across his lips.

"You look perfect."

"That is not what I meant and you know –"

"Yeah, I know," he said stepping closer, "But it is not a lie, now is it?"

"Well-"

"All you are is perfection."

**A/N: guys I need reviews. **

**Alright err… next chapter will be up tomorrow maybe? **

**Ill try to update soon.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Luv you**

**Byeas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: come on guys, just give me something. If you don't like it, tell me so, because idk if I should go on or not. Just tell me. Idc if it's anon or whatever. Just tell me SOMETHING. PLEASE. **

It took Loki ten minutes of silence later to realize Tony was talking in the present tense, not past. He wasn't sure if that meant anything, or was just a speech mistake.

Tony apparently realized what Loki was thinking.

"Um..uh… I meant you know, before." He looked at the floor.

Loki nodded "Thought so."

It was silent for what seemed like forever.

"Why don't I put some uh music on. It is way too quiet in here for me."

"Good idea."

"I don't really know what music I have on here," he said, crossing the room to put his iPhone on speakers, "so I'll just turn it on and hope for the best." Some rock song came on. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." The song wasn't that bad. After a few minutes it changed.

Tony walked over to the bar. "Still want that drink?" Loki laughed and nodded. Tony poured some dark liquid into two cups and handed one of them to Loki. It wasn't very good, he had to say, but he managed to choke it down without letting on that it tasted absolutely horrifying. "More?"

"Uh no, that's fine." He said, still trying to keep the vile stuff from returning to his mouth.

"Don't like it?"

"Not the best, no." Tony laughed.

"You'll get used to it eventually."

"I highly doubt that. Can I sit down?" he asked, standing in front of the couch.

"Yeah." The both sat on the couch, Tony with a drink in his hand.

A few tracks later a slow song came on.

"Hey I'd better get up and change this music…" Tony said standing up and beginning to walk across the room.

"No, leave it. I have yet to hear anything slow in this realm."

"Okay. But you probably will not like it." Loki shushed him as the singer started to sing.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_

_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_With the cataclysm raining down_

_Insides crying 'save me now',_

_You were there and possibly alone…_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known, _

_Remember all the sadness and frustration,_

_And let it go…. Let it go_

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stones_

_Felt the gravity of tempered grace,_

_Falling into empty space_

_No one there to catch you in their arms…_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go… let it g-_

The song was cut off; Loki had jumped up and unplugged the speakers, tears in his eyes.

He rubbed them away quickly and stated "I don't like that song." His voice was softer now. Tony looked at him thoughtfully.

"I didn't think you would." He said. "Are you okay?" Loki nodded a little bit, but he was not. That song. It was like it was made for him, and his failures, and he didn't like it. "No you're not. Come here." He walked to Loki and did one of the most unexpected things ever. He wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug and instead of rejecting it, Loki let him.

When they pulled away, Loki looked at him weirdly, "What was that for?"

"I thought you might need a hug."

"Thank yo-"he was cut off by an automated voice coming from all around them,

"Sir, Ms. Potts has just let in Nick Fury and they are headed up here to see you. Mr. Fury says he needs to speak with you urgently."

Loki looked at Tony wickedly, "you didn't…"

Tony had that emotion in his eyes. The one that ripped him apart. "I…"

"YOU," he hissed, "YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME WEAK, AND FOR WHAT? TO BRING DIRECTOR FURY HERE TO KILL ME? OH NO, NOT HAPPENING." His armor formed around him and he attempted to stab Tony, it hit metal. Fear crossed his face as he remembered.

"Put down the spear." He heard from behind him.

He put on a calm look and turned around. "Director! What a lovely shock to see you here!"

"Wish I could say the same. Put down the spear."

"This spear?" he asked looking at it, "no, I rather like it. Matches my outfit."

"You have caused me more trouble than you're worth. Put down the spear."

"Rather repetitive, are we?"

"I will not ask you again, .DOWN."

"You just did ask me again."

"Loki…." Tony said in a warning tone.

"You stay out of this, _LIAR." _

"Says the god of lies himself."

Loki shook his head. "Mischief, not lies." His voice still calm.

He inched closer to Fury as he spoke.

"Loki, I swear to god…" Fury began to threat

"I AM A GOD." He yelled, and then more calmly repeated, "I am a god."

"Not to me you aren't. Now I am very tired of this."

"Me too." In one swift movement he poked Fury's chest with his spear, Fury's eye turned completely black, then a bright blue.

"No… Loki, you didn't just…"

"Yes I did, _Stark. _Just because you're immune doesn't mean everyone else is." He growled.

Fury advanced towards Tony, who backed up against the wall. "You'll regret this Loki." Tony said, and then he dashed away, followed by Fury. Loki didn't stick around to see what would happen. One of them would be dead, he was sure of it.

He materialized back on the street as Laila, walking away quickly before anyone said anything about it.

Suddenly he noticed that he was being followed. He stole a half-glance behind him, and saw that both Fury and Ironman were chasing him. Apparently Tony had told Fury about his secret identity.

He couldn't become himself, not here, therefor, he could also not have his armor, which ruined any chance of him winning. His woman form would be helpless against them, and then he realized that he was whatever he thought was perfect, which meant if he closed his eyes and imagined his perfect woman with weapons, he'd have them, plus he could still draw his trusty spear. He smiled and turned around to face his pursuers, laughing, and imagining what he'd seen in the mirror, but with his staff in one hand and throwing knives in the other. He wondered what they saw him holding as the items materialized in his hands.

He tossed a knife at Fury's head, it whizzed by his ear, he didn't seem to realize a knife was there until it was past him. He gave Laila a confused look, but he didn't have time for looks, he threw another, aiming at Tony. It hit him, right beside the circle on his chest. He gasped, clutching the spot. The knives in Laila's hand disappeared, and he was left with the spear. He lunged at Fury, ready to strike.

Fury dodged out of the way in the last half of a second and Laila slammed into hard concrete. Before he could scramble up, Fury put his foot on top of him and said "ENOUGH."

"I will never surrender." Laila growled from the ground, looking to the side, where he could see Tony, who'd fallen, in shock from his injury, his blood was seeping out and onto the sidewalk, turning it a deep crimson.

That feeling it again, but he pushed it aside, he could worry about it when he wasn't under his enemy's foot.

"You may not surrender, but you will lose. Look, I'll even use that dumb analogy of yours again, ant," he pointed to Laila, "boot." He pointed to himself. Then laughed.

"You think you're so clever? Well here's some news Fury, I'm used to losing things, I've lost everything, but guess what? I am ready, I will not lose, it will be you yourself who kneels in the end."

"Nice speech. How long have you been planning that? Since before the last time we beat your ass? Listen to me, I will never kneel, I will never give up, I will NEVER surrender to you. And I will certainly never let this world fall into your slimy grasp, and I have a group that stands with me. What do you have? Yourself. You don't even have an army this time. You lost even your own trusty allies. There is no doubt you will lose," he paused for a minute not sure whether to say the next part of his statement or not, as the last man who said it did not come out alive, but he decided to go on, "it's in your nature."

Laila laughed viciously, "Your buddy said that exact thing, and where is he now? You miss him Fury? Tell me, do you want to see him again?"

Fury dug his foot harder into his back. "Don't speak of him like that, he was a good person that you so ruthlessly murdered."

"Hah, a ruthless murderer am I? And what are you? A faithful protector? A _hero?_ You are nothing but a delusional coward, before now, you just sat behind a desk letting others fight your battles for you. You did nothing. Even the other SHEILD agents fought. How do you think that man was killed? He tried to fight me. When I first came into the underground headquarters, who fought to keep me from leaving? Certainly not you."

"I am not a coward. And I am afraid that this conversation has gone on a little bit too long."

"You want to kill me? Go ahead." Fury took his foot of of his back and lifted Laila by the arm.

"I am not a cold blooded killer like you."

"No you certainly aren't. Your little puppets are. They killed off an entire race! I couldn't even succeed in that much. Who is the bad person here?"

"Loki, listen to me, you think you are virtuous, you think you know what you're doing, but you don't. You're not helping anyone, do you hear me?"

"My plan has evolved, I'm not looking for peace, director."

"Yeah, well we are, and you have to return to your own realm, and stay the fuck out of ours."

"Are you? Those heroes of yours are no more heroic than I."

"This has gone on far too long."

Fury grabbed the spear out of Laila's hand and held it to her chest.

"It won't work."

"Oh really?"

He shoved on it, hard, but the skin did not break. Fury looked up at Laila's eyes as they became Loki's and after that, something inhuman. They were red. His skin became a cool blue as his jotun form overtook him.

"What the hell…" Fury almost whispered. Blue Loki just laughed and shoved the man off of him, gripping the spear. He pointed it at him, and he could feel himself gaining a little control.

"KNEEL." He yelled, and he forced Fury to do just that with his spear. "I told you you'd kneel, everyone will, always." After that, he touched his hand to Fury until he became frozen and fell over. Loki's laughing had never ceased.

He stepped around fury and grabbed Tony, hoisting him over his shoulder. That feeling hit him in the stomach again, but he kept walking, trying desperately to shove it away.

He dropped him at the doorstep and called out, "Mechanical man?"

"Do you mean me, Mr. Laufeyson?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes. Is Anthony still alive?"

After a minute, "Yes." Came the reply.

Loki breathed a sign of relief, then mentally slapped himself for it.

"Please take him inside, I don't want to do more damage than I've already done." He then transformed into Laila and sat down on the curb right outside Stark towers.

That feeling had subsided a little bit but still bubbled in the pit of his belly. He wished that he had a name for it.

It occurred to him that he'd have to leave town for good now. People knew who he was. The avengers would be here soon. He sighed and stood up, beginning to walk, when he heard an electronic voice from behind him.

"I'd like to inform you that Stark is, in fact dying. Good job." He wasn't aware that machines could use sarcasm.

The feeling fired up again and he started to run, trying to avoid it as well as getting out of town.

He heard a slam behind him about 20 minutes later. He turned around cautiously and was met face-to-face with 5 people. Or well, three people plus a god and a giant green monster.

"Surprised?" The red haired girl said.

They all jumped on him at once. He closed his eyes, expecting it to be painful, but no pain came.

Instead, he woke up, safe and sound, with a gasp.

**A/N: YES. From the point at the beginning of the last chapter where he fell asleep, he has been asleep. He dreamt that he woke up. And this was all a dream. **

**I'm sorry guys, I just, I needed it to start somewhere and this gives me a perfect place. **

**So please stick around to the next chapter. PLEASEE. I NEED YOU. **

**Also, REVIEW. Again I don't care if its encouraging or not, I just really need to know how I'm doing, because if no one cares then there is no point in continuation, same with if its really bad, and I don't want to waste my life away for absolutely nothing. **

**Alright, that was my rant. Goodnight. **


	6. pause this story for a sec

**A/N: **

**I am sorry about this but I have to do it, if I don't get 3 new reviews I'm not continuing this story. I mean, just because I don't know if people like it or not, therefor idk whether to continue or not. I spend a lot of my time writing chapters for this when I have other things to do and if it is for nothing I'd like to stop, but if people like it I will continue. So please. Take 3 seconds to review. **

**Thanks…. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry about what I did at the end of the last chapter I am so so so so so so so so sorry and if ur still putting up with me now lemme just give you a big hug. *hugs* ALRIGHT. Another thing, the song I used in the last chapter is called Iridescent by Linkin Park. I'm sorry I forgot to say this, it is not mine, I don't own it, nor do I own the avengers or marvel. ALLLSSSO: SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE REVIEW THING. I JUST HAD TO. IM SORRY. Annyyywwaaayyy…. I got 3+ reviews, so here is, as promised, the real Ch.! **

Without even thinking about it, Laila immediately ran out of the hotel, down the street and straight into Stark towers. He ran through the building in a mad search, until he found Tony in his workshop.

He banged loudly on the door. "TONY! TONY OPEN UP PLEASE."

Tony looked confused, but said "Open." The door clicked open. "Hey Loki how did you-"

He was cut off as Laila just ran across the room and hugged him tightly.

"Wha-?"

"Oh my god I was so worried." He said, letting go of a very confused Anthony Stark. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You know. About that."

"Okay, what just happened?"

"I had a dream, and you brought me here because I… well that doesn't matter but anyway it was nice then there was this dumb song then Fury showed up and I left then you two tried to kill me and I stabbed you right beside that thing in your chest and you almost died, or well you might have died I don't really know, and there was this weird feeling and I felt so bad and I woke up and I had to make sure you were okay and I don't know what possessed me to come here it just felt like I should." The whole thing spilled out of his mouth, incredibly rushed as he hadn't even stopped to take a breath. Tony just looked at him weirdly.

"I caught almost none of that except 'dream' 'almost died' and 'weird feeling'"

Loki sighed. "Forget it. I just had to make sure you were okay."

"Why do you care?"

"Because of that stupid feeling."

"What?"

"When I killed you in the dream, I got a feeling that I've been getting every time I do something bad for the past few days, it like eats up my insides. Like a monster. I know it sounds weird."

"It's called guilt, kid."

"Oh… I should go." He turned to leave.

"Wait… um, so you came all the way here just to make sure I was okay? When I just got hurt in your dream?"

"Its uh, it's not that far… so…."

"Oh, okay."

There was an incredibly awkward silence that passed between the two of them.

Loki sighed. "I am so sorry about that," then he laughed, "I don't know what's going on with me, I just… I don't know."

"It's okay, I guess I'm happy that you came, I mean… that like incredibly sweet."

"Err... sweet?" Loki was torn between taking this as a compliment or ripping the man's face off because I mean really, him? Sweet?

"Yeah, I mean, I probably wouldn't have done it."

"Which is exactly why I shouldn't have,' he looked up, "right?"

Tony laughed. "Nah, it's all cool. But this doesn't mean you don't owe me a favor still."

Loki smiled. This was the Stark he knew.

"Can I ask you something though? I know you said you'd murdered me in the dream, but did you say you killed Fury as well?"

"Yeah. And don't even think about asking why I'm not _there._ You know Fury."

Tony laughed, "I wasn't going to ask you that. He'd have you killed if you were there."

"Why am I not killed for coming here?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do…"

"No I really don't. I should've had you killed the first time you showed up here." The both shuddered remembering that night. It was been fun at the time, but afterwards they realized, _damn, I just had sex with my worst enemy. _

"Yeah, you should've."

Loki didn't feel like he was in danger, even though they were discussing his death.

Tony took two steps forward so that he was about half a foot away from Loki.

"Whose to say I won't?"

Loki laughed, "You wouldn't with me looking like this," he shed Laila's skin, "there, now it'll be easy. Do it Iron man. Kill me."

Tony laughed, "You seem too willing… I just couldn't do what you want me to."

"I am not joking, Stark."

"Why? Why would you want me to kill you?"

"Because, I am your enemy, and you're a super hero. I'm a villain, it's kind of what we do. Get killed. So do it." A spear formed in his hand, Tony back away, unsure of what to do, then Loki handed the spear to him.

"What?"

"Kill me."

"I-"

"KILL ME."

He backed away even farther and dropped the spear. "Loki, are you insane?" It was a serious question, he was getting worried.

"Quite possibly. Now pick it up and-"

"NO. I am not going to kill you."

"Listen Stark, you think you're doing me a favor here? Well you're not. I've lost everything, every battle I ever fought, I lost. I was ripped from my real family as a baby, raised being fed nothing but lies my entire life. My brother loved me still, now I've ruined that as well by trying to kill him. I lost a whole army. No one wants me. I am a monster, everyone in every realm wants to kill me, why don't you?" He growled.

Tony stepped forward again. "You aren't a monster," he took another step, "just a misguided god. Hear that? You're a god. I don't know much about you and your family, but I know that you aren't a monster. I don't even care where you came from. And not everyone wants to kill you, or else we would've the first time around. Do you think you were too powerful for us to kill? We had you in captivity, we had to locked up, vulnerable, we could've easily rid the world of you, but we didn't. We aren't heartless, Loki. And I am not going to kill you." He took one last step.

Loki looked at him, there had been tears in his eyes when he'd said the last thing and they had not faded or fallen. He sighed and looked away.

"Loki, why don't you kill me?"

"Oh I'm tired of this."

"Tired of what?"

"We're sitting here, about three inches away from each other, telling each other to kill us."

"Hah, yeah that is pretty damn messed up."

"Yes it is."

Tony sat down on a workbench and motioned for Loki to sit beside him. "Are you serious? Do you really want to die?"

"Yes." His face was dead serious. He wasn't kidding, he wanted to die more than he wanted to live. "Tell me, what is there to live for?"

Tony looked at him, at a total loss for words. Then finally he sighed and said, "You know, once this thing," he tapped his arc reactor, "was killing me. Second by second my blood was becoming toxic. I almost died. I realized that as much as I think life is stupid I don't want to die."

"Why not?"

"Because. As long as I have life left in me, you can be damn sure I'm gonna live it."

"Even if you don't want to?"

"There are reasons life is worth living, Loki…"

"Not for me."

"Why haven't you killed yourself?"

"I wanted to give someone else the satisfaction of knowing they rid the world of one of it's monsters."

"Do I really have to tell you that you're not monster again? Because you're not."

"You haven't seen my other form. I mean, not Laila, my jotun form. The one that makes me a monster."

"Well, show it to me."

"What?"

"Show it to me. Show me this monster."

"No…please don't make me…"

"It's alright if you don't want to. I just wanted to see you."

He sighed and sat back on the couch. Tony just stared at him until his skin began to turn blue. Then he jolted back in surprise, and he watched as markings raised on his skin and the blue spread all over.

"This is a monster?" He asked, Loki opened his now completely red eyes to look at Tony.

"You jumped, so don't act like it didn't scare you."

"Yeah, but you made it seem horrible. I kind of like this form."

"You are lying."

"No."

"LIAR."

"No," he grabbed him by the wrists, trying not to flinch at the cold, "listen to me," he lowered his voice, "I _love _it."

Loki turned his face away, "No you don't."

Tony gabbed his cheeks and turned his head back around. "You don't understand, Loki." Then he touched his lips to Loki's cold, blue ones. It actually hurt his mouth, but in a good way. He began to pull away but Loki just whispered,

"Don't you dare"

And they kissed again.

**A/N: sorrysorrysorrysorry (ik all I ever do is apologize) alright… err review? **

**Sorry it's short, I just… meh.**

**And thank you ALL FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. HUGGLES :D **

**I'll probs be updating either some time tonight or tomorrow, then im gonna disappear for almost 2 weeks, sooo…. Yeah apologies in advance**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: oh my god I am so so so so sorry I don't even know how long I just disappeared, but however long it was IT WAS TOO LONG. Okay so im gonna start writing again! Chapter seven time!

Tony's lips were frostbitten by the time they pulled away, but the pain was worth it.

"See? Not a monster."

"Yeah just because you kissed me, Tony, doesn't mean anything. "

"Of course it does."

"Just stop for a second and look at me! I don't care if you like how it looks, but think about it, I can never even pretend to be a god. I can never even think for a second that I belong in Asguard. God? Hah, they don't look like this. No one does. I can't even call myself a frost giant, no, I'm too small. I'm a mutant. A monster." He spat. And with that, his skin was becoming pale again.

Tony didn't even know what to say, deep down he knew that Loki was right, he didn't belong anywhere, but Tony had never even thought about it like that, he always just assumed that the god liked his ice powers and his other form. He always assumed that it had helped him.

"I should go." Loki mumbled, tuning away.

"Wait… forget the whole conversation, that kiss had to mean something!"

Loki spun on his heels, anger filling his pale face, "yeah it meant something. It meant that coming here was a mistake." And with that, he left, his Laila form taking over again as he walked out the door.

Tony was left standing all alone, unsure of what to do next. Sure, having sex with Laila was one thing, but kissing Loki? That was a different thing all together. When it was Laila, he hadn't known, but he had just knowingly kissed Loki, twice. He found himself wandering to the window and looking down at the street below. There was Laila, staring back up at the window, just as he had suspected. The last time he had looked down from this window was after Laila had left the morning after they had slept together, and that time she had looked back up too. He knew for a fact that she could see him, but this time, he honestly didn't mind.

Down on the street, Laila found herself looking back up at the window that she had seen Stark in the last time, and just as she has suspected, there he was, staring back down at her. She looked away, and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the sleek, glass doors that led into the tower.

As she looked at herself, she wondered again how Tony saw her. If she hadn't stormed out she would have asked, but after the whole scene that had just happened, she guessed that she wouldn't be coming back for a while.

"Maybe it's time for me to go home. " she whispered to herself, looking t the sky. Somewhere up there was Asguard with its shining cities and beautiful forests. _And it's cruel prison._

She shook her head. Somewhere else up there was the cold world of the frost giants. She obviously couldn't go there, not after killing Laufey a few years back.

Instead, Laila found herself back at the hotel, changing back into Loki. He sat down on the bed, a sense of… what was it? _Guilt _filled the pit of his stomach. He has knowingly kissed Tony. It was one thing, not being able to say "no" as Laila, but he hadn't even protested. And even worse, he had been in his Jotun form. He had sworn not to let anyone see it again. He wanted to deny its existence. An exiled god? Fair enough, but a mutant frost giant was so much worse.

But what was even worse than that?

The fact that only one thing filled his mind right then.

Anthony Stark.

Tony was pacing. He had been for the past hour at least.

A mechanical voice echoed through the room, coming from the ceiling. "Sir, you are going to wear a hole in your floor if you keep that up."

"Oh, shut up Jarvis, I don't need your input. I will pace a hole into my floor if I want to."

"I'm sorry sir, I was merely pointing out."

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes and plopping down into a chair. The carpet looked more worn now than it had before. _Oh well, who cares about the fucking carpet when this has been the best day of my life and I shared it with the man who is supposed to be my worst enemy. _He shuddered, and then another thought hit him.

_What if the Avengers find out? _His little team had scattered. Even Bruce had left a couple of months ago, after coming home with him to do some science experiments with Tony's advanced technology. He had sort of missed the company, but now he was glad because if Bruce had seen him and Loki together, Loki would either be dead or back in the prison of his. Knowing Banner when he was angry, probably the first option.

He knew that a lot of the team didn't trust him, even if he had proven worthy by almost dying to save them all, he knew that the shifty glares couldn't mean nothing. If they found out about this, every single little bit of trust that had even been there for two seconds would be gone. He would be out of the team. They'd be fighting him next.

And if it had been possible for him, he would have just ignored Loki, maybe even tried to kill him, but the problem was, he _liked _Loki. No matter what form he was in.

Even his Laila form.

Because in all honesty, the way he saw Laila had never changed.

It was always perfect.

It was always the skinny, black haired, pale girl with the bright green eyes.

Always the same exact girl that Loki saw when he looked in the mirror.

A/N: thank you for all the reviews, I love you guys ;u; I am so sorry again. I really will try to upd8 more often I swear!

R&R!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: upd8 time! Please R&R and also thx for the reviews and faves- they r much appreciated guys ^_^

"All I need to do is get him off of my mind." Tony mumbled to himself. He remembered the simpler days, before Loki had come back. Before Pepper had stormed out on him.

The day that he had met Laila in that bar hadn't exactly been the best day ever for him. See, he and Pepper had gotten into a huge fight. At this point he couldn't even remember what it was about. Maybe the fact that he never got that stupid hole in the floor fixed, or the glass replaced upstairs. It didn't matter what it had been about, all that mattered was that she was gone and he was all alone with his thoughts. This was something he always tried to avoid, but now it was a lot worse because of Loki.

He just needed to go to a bar and bring home something pretty.

As much as Tony knew that this would not help at all, he still found himself in a bar half an hour later.

Picking up girls had never been hard for him, but something must have gone wrong then because no one seemed to be interested. He sighed and ordered another drink. _Fine, if I can't fuck away the problems then I'll drown them. _

He left, stumbling out the alleyway door. His vision blurred he just wandered around for a while, not thinking straight. He knew that people were staring.

"what 're you lookin at?" he slurred, looking at some guy. The man gave him an odd look and rushed off. "Good 'n stay out!" he yelled after him.

The world was spinning, and he soon found himself on the ground, puking out his guts. He passed out in the mess, and didn't wake up for a few hours.

People poked at him, but he was alive, and it wasn't that uncommon to see a really drunk guy near a bar in the middle of the night, so he went, for the most part, unbothered.

He woke up with a headache, covered in his own vomit, lying in an alleyway. The first thing he saw was someone's boots, standing right in front of him. He sat up slowly, groaning. The person was a girl. She was wearing combat boots over black skinny jeans and on top a plain red shirt with one gold necklace around her neck. She had gray eyes and her brown hair was French braided.

"You okay buddy?" she asked.

Tony groaned in response.

"Here, we better get you home." She said, extending a hand towards him. She only flinched for half a second as he grabbed it with his slick vomit-covered hand. The mystery girl pulled him up and let him lean on her as they walked down the street.

"So where do you live?" she asked, looking around because some people were giving them some very odd looks.

Tony grunted.

"I know you're drunk and in pain but I don't know where to put you so if you could use actual words that'd be nice."

"Stark… towers." He murmured.

"Fuck, you're Tony Stark. What on earth are you doing out here?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Alright." She said, nodding. There were many reasons a rich man could end up drunk, and many of them they would not want to share. Understandable.

"What… is your name?" he asked, still mumbling.

"My name? Oh, my name's Skye."

Skye was used to this. It was her act of kindness to the world. Keeping people from getting hurt. Skye was unofficially a hero. She couldn't count the number of rapists, murderers and the like she had gotten rid of. Nothing big scale like magical or super-villain like real super heroes did. But ordinary people could be just as dangerous. Taking drunk people out of alleyways may seem like a much less important thing, but you never know what could be lurking in the alley. A drunk person was easy prey for a multitude of people, and she took it as her responsibility to keep that from happening.

"here we are, Stark towers," Skye looked up at the skyscraper, "now go get yourself cleaned up. I trust you can do that on your own."

Tony looked at her questioningly. He was still out of his mind.

"Look, I can take you inside but then I'm leaving- have you got that?" Drunk men were nothing to be messed with. They could be dangerous, even Skye knew that. She pushed open the polished glass doors of the towers and led Tony inside. She had never been in here, so she didn't know the way around. She found an elevator and led him in.

"What floor?" she asked flatly. She was further than she wanted to be. She should have left by now.

"60." He replied. "Skye you look so-"

"Stop it. I'm bringing you home and that's it. I'm going to leave as soon as you're upstairs." Her palms were sweaty, she didn't want to go. She should have just sent him up and left.

The elevator dinged and she led him out.

"Here you are. Floor 60. Goodbye Mr. Stark," she looked at the vomit-covered mess of a man that now stood in front of her, "wish I could say it was a pleasure." She stepped back into the elevator.

"Skye.. wait… thank you…" Tony managed to utter before the elevator doors closed on her.

No one had ever said thank you to her before.

She couldn't suppress her smile.

Tony stood staring at the elevator for a moment before going to get in the shower.

Skye. The perfect distraction. Maybe he could go after Skye now. If he did that maybe he could forget- no he wouldn't even think that name.

But as he made his plans to find her tomorrow, a nagging feeling bit at his mind.

He was not over Loki.

And he wasn't sure that he wanted to be.

A/N: hope you liked it! Please review! I'll try to update on Friday or Saturday 


End file.
